english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012)
Final Fantasy XIII-2 is a console role-playing game developed and published by Square Enix for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. It is a direct sequel to Final Fantasy XIII. It was released in Japan, December 15, 2011 and January 31, 2012 in North America and February 3, 2012 in Europe. English Voice Cast *Serah Farron - Laura Bailey *Noel Kreiss - Jason Marsden *Mog - Ariel Winter *Hope Estheim - Vincent Martella *Alyssa Zaidelle - Kim Mai Guest *Snow Villiers - Troy Baker *Sazh Katzroy - Reno Wilson *Dajh Katzroy - Connor Villard *Oerba Dia Vanille - Georgia Van Cuylenberg *Oerba Yun Fang - Rachel Robinson *Maqui - Daniel Samonas *Gadot - Zach Hanks *Lebreau - Anndi McAfee *Yuj - Jeff Fischer *Chocolina - Julie Nathanson *Captain Cryptic - Dave Wittenberg *Arbiter of Time - Steve Blum *Historia Crux Narrator - Anna Vocino *Paddra Nsu-Yeul - Amber Hood *Caius Ballad - Liam O'Brien *Lightning - Ali Hillis 'Additional Voices' *Keith Silverstein - Academia Researcher, Bresha Ruins Guard, Bresha Ruins Researcher *John DeMita - Academia Resident, Bresha Ruins Researcher, Yaschas Massif Laborer *Kirk Thornton - Bresha Ruins Guard, Bresha Ruins Researcher *Kyle Hebert - Bresha Ruins Guard, Bresha Ruins Guard Walla *Wendee Lee - Bresha Ruins Researcher, Bresha Ruins Researcher Walla *Karen Strassman - Academia Resident Walla, Bresha Ruins Researcher, Bresha Ruins Researcher Walla, Casino Vendor *Patrick Seitz - Bresha Guard Walla *Steve Van Wormer - Bresha Ruins Researcher *Zeus Mendoza *Michelle Ruff - Bresha Ruins Researcher, Casino Staff *Cam Clarke - Bresha Ruins Researcher, Bresha Ruins Researcher Walla *Roger Craig Smith *Sam Riegel - Academia Resident, Bresha Ruins Guard, NORA Member, NORA Member Walla *Michael Sinterniklaas *Chris Edgerly - Yaschas Massif Researcher Walla *Travis Willingham - Captain, Yaschas Massif Guard Walla *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Academia Girl, Academia Resident *Chris Cox *Quinton Flynn *Masasa Moyo *Maile Flanagan - Academia Boy Walla, Academia Resident Walla, Hunter, Rhett, Yaschas Massif Researcher *Ben Diskin - NORA Member Walla, Yaschas Massif Guard *Keith Ferguson - Bresha Ruins Researcher Walla *Cindy Robinson - Academia Girl Walla, Academia Resident Walla, Bresha Ruins Researcher Walla, Hunter, New Bodhum Boy Walla, Yaschas Massif Guard *Mikey Kelley - NORA Member Walla, Yaschas Massif Researcher *Scott Menville - NORA Member, NORA Member Walla, Yaschas Massif Researcher *Robbie Rist - Bresha Ruins Guard, NORA Member, NORA Member Walla, Yaschas Massif Laborer *Jessica DiCicco - New Bodhum Resident Walla *Erin Fitzgerald - NORA Member Walla, Yaschas Massif Researcher, Yaschas Massif Researcher Walla *Megan Hollingshead - NORA Member *Debi Derryberry - Yaschas Massif Guard, Yaschas Massif Researcher *Stephanie Sheh - New Bodhum Girl Walla, Researcher Walla *Kate Higgins - Academia Girl Walla, Academia Resident, Academia Resident Walla, Casino Guide, New Bodhum Girl, New Bodhum Resident Walla, Yaschas Massif Researcher Walla *Jason Spisak - Yaschas Massif Researcher *Hynden Walch - Yaschas Massif Researcher Walla *Wally Wingert - Hunter, Yaschas Massif Researcher, Yaschas Massif Researcher Walla *Scott Bullock - Tipur *Ann Christine *Vic Mignogna - Yaschas Massif Guard, Hunter Walla *Candi Milo *Matt King *Dwight Schultz - Hunter, Tipur (Cutscenes), Yaschas Massif Guard (Cutscene), Yaschas Massif Researcher (Cutscenes) *Hedy Burress *Dave Boat *Gideon Emery - Jed *Fred Tatasciore - Lester *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Academy Datanet, Brain Blast! Terminals, Shannon *Catherine Cavadini *Vanessa Marshall - Bresha Ruins Researcher Walla, Yaschas Massif Guard *Laura Napoli *Steve Blum *Grant George - Duncan, Yaschas Massif Guard Walla *Tara Platt - Bridget *Steve Staley - Academia Resident, Pilot *Neil Kaplan *Nika Futterman *JB Blanc - Dr. M *Julia Fletcher *Andrew Kishino - Academia Resident Walla, Jonah *Daisy Torme *Nickie Bryar *Charlie Adler *Jon Curry *Nolan North - Owner *Robin Becker *Jamieson Price - Academia Guard *Josh Robert Thompson *Daran Norris - Technical Engineer *Cara Pifko *Janice Kawaye *Michael Sorich - Academia Guard Walla, Thurston *Julie Nathanson - Bresha Ruins Researcher Walla *April Stewart - Academia Guard, Hunter *Kari Wahlgren - Academia Boy, Racing Teller *Kat Feller *Eliza Jane Schneider *Anna Vocino - Casino Staff *Christy Romano *Michael Yurchak - Academia Resident Walla *Marc Worden - Yaschas Massif Researcher Walla *Joe Cappelletti - Yaschas Massif Guard Walla *Hope Levy *Nick Jameson - Academia Guard *Gregg Berger - Lex *Henry Dittman - Academia Resident, Academia Resident Walla, NORA Member, NORA Member Walla *Annie Mumolo *Chris Parson *Yuri Lowenthal - Academia Resident *Tish Hicks *Jim Meskimen *Eden Reigel 'DLC Voice Cast (Uncredited)' *John DiMaggio - Gilgamesh *Paula Tiso - Jihl Nabaat 'Sazh's Story: Heads or Tails? (Uncredited)' *Anna Vocino - Casino Staff *Connor Villard - Dajh Katzroy *Julie Nathanson - Chocolina *Nika Futterman - Casino Staff *Nolan North - Owner *Reno Wilson - Sazh Katzroy *Sam Riegel - Resident *Vanessa Marshall - Racing Teller 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Dave Wittenberg - Guard Walla, Researcher Walla *Liam O'Brien - Resident *Troy Baker - Resident, NORA Member Category:Video Games Category:2012 Video Games